Gannondorfs Hatred
by Princess Ayame-aka AaS
Summary: Gannondorf has finally taken over Hyrule, But his hatred for Hylians is growing. What will happen to them? Will it become an holocaust? Rated T for violence and war. Read and review.
1. Reign of Gannon

**In school, were studying the holocaust and I was so interesting in it that I decided that this would make a pretty cool Zelda story. If you're interesting in war and violence then this story is perfect for you.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or the events that happen during the holocaust. I wasn't even born when it happen.

* * *

He's done it Ganondorf has finally done it. This was no easy quest. Some times all he could rely on was revenge. Revenge for being banished to the dessert. Striving for survival some of his race was killed off. None of that matters because Ganondorf has finally taken over Hyrule.

Ganondorf smiled at his work. The darkness that covered the sky and the evilness that defiled the land. The feeling of destruction swirled into the air. Ganondorf knew his quest was almost completed. There were still rumors though. Rumors that foretold that the hero of time would soon rise again. Rumors that said the princess Zelda would take her rightful place as queen. Ganondorf never really cared though. He knew what happen to the princess and Link.

Link fought bravely against the evil king Gannon but his strength and courage were not enough. Link himself knew of this and played a song that not even Zelda knew and disappeared into thin air. Zelda now saw that this part of the battle was over and ran as fast as she could towards the sage's bridge. Link was never seen but some say they have seen Zelda lurking around Kakira village. Ganondorf has sent Stalfoes to search for her in the village but she was never found.

There were also rumors that sages would come together and take back there lands. Also that the different kingdoms around Hyrule would form an alliance and attack Ganondorf. This brought laughter to Ganondorf. Naborou surrender to Ganondorf and serves in his army with the rest of the gerudos. Ruto and Darunia protected there lands and never interfered in Ganondorf reign. Mido knew him and the children didn't stand a chance and also stayed out of Ganondorfs way. Impa fled to the shadows and Saria to the lost woods. Nobody knew what happen to Rauru though. Ganondorf knew now that he was undefeatable.

Ganondorf has been in power for a year now and was enjoying ever minute of it. But his hatred for the Hylians grew. The way they banished him and the rest of the Gerudo's to the dessert. Sending them off into the sizzling heat. Even though over the year they have grown used to it and even started a civilization out of it. The memories of how they first started still burned him like the fire inside of him. He knew now since he ruled them all they would all pay…

* * *

**What do you think? This is just an introduction to what's going on in the story. I know this chapter was very short, that was because I wanted to explain the role Ganondorf was playing for those who haven't figured it out yet. If you already know about this then just scroll down and read my final comments.**Adolf Hitler 

_Adolf Hitler was born around April 20, 1889 in a small village called Braunau between Austria and Germany. As a child, he loved his mother but hated his abusive father. In school he was lazy and only did things that pleased him. Art was one of them. He always dreamed of being an artist. At aged 16 he dropped out of high school. He didn't like educated people. He blamed his lack of education on his teacher but he did like his history teacher though. He loved to learn about Germany. In 1907, he was rejected from art school and his mother died. He now was on his own. After awhile he lost contact with people. Hitler later moved to Vienna, Austria. He later hated Vienna. He was unsuccessful in the city. Vienna also led him to hate other things like: Socialist, he hated their teachings. Jew, he thought they weren't human and thought that one day they would take over the human race. He also saw them as "dirty rats parasite blood sucker tyrants. Lastly, he hated democracies. Hitler left Vienna but learn one-way thing from it: he can make people listen to him. Hitler joins the army and fought in WW1 (for you very slow people it's world war one). In 1919 he created the Nazi party (**Na**tional So**zi**alist) In 1933 Adolf became chancellor (leader) of Germany. Adolf Hitler hatred for Jews led him to a series of events called the holocaust._

Maybe Ganondorf doesn't fit all these roles but still review anyway. For all those people who are waiting for the next chapter of " Till we meet again" I'll have before next Monday. If there are any spelling mistakes please tell me. Review Please!


	2. Discrimination and Hiding

Hi! Just to let you know I'm going to keep going back and forth with this story and my other Link stories. This chapter you will learn were Link is and one of the first events that happen in the holocaust. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it. Nor do I own Princess Peach or anybody else from Mario.

The Hylians gathered around the castle area. The day before, Ganondorf sent a message to all the Hylians and people who were descendants of Hylians to meet in the Hyrule castle area when the sun hit it's highest point. There they would be given a triforce stamp to acknowledge that they were Hylians. The stamps were protected with a powerful seal that was difficult for even sages to remove. Anyone who didn't go to the appointed place was to be punished. This was done to get all the Hylians. Some of the Hylians could be mistaken for Gerudo's with out a close examination. Ganondorf was also hoping to get Link and Zelda while doing so. Even though he was now supreme ruler, he could never be completely satisfied till he knew that they were both out of his way.

The Hylians stood in long lines that led out of the castle in to the field. They were scared and confuse. Why did they have to wear these stamps? Some even gained the courage to ask some of the nearby guards what was going on but to only be responded back with an evil glare. Children held on tightly to their parents for some type of comfort but deep inside the parents were just as frightened as they were. They were all unprepared to what was going to happen to them in the future.

Ganondorf examine the crowd. It seem as if every Hylian showed up. There was the windmill man; the workers form the dessert, and even the young man who used to play in the graveyard when he was young. Zelda and Link weren't in sight. This angered Ganondorf, but in a way this was not unexpected. Something told him they weren't going to show up; no matter how much he convince his self that they would. There were people missing though; A man, his daughter and an assistant. Before Ganondorf even took over, these people would all ways come to the castle. Ganondorf turned to one of Wolfos Guard guarding the door to his room. He then asked, " Where are the people who own Lon Lon Ranch…?"

**Lon Lon**

Malon was warned of this happening. She packed her things quickly. Her father warned her before the time came that Ganondorfs' hatred would overcome him and he will do something terrible to the Hylians. This was just the beginning of it. The sooner they go into hiding the better. Malon was frightened, but also like the rest of the Hylians, confuse. How could someone be so heartless? How could someone hold a grudge so long? How can taking another person's life away ease pain?

The thought disturbed her while she packed. Something that worried her more, however, was about her dearest Link. Link has been so different since he teleported from the battle against Gannon. At first he was always putting himself down about how he coward out of battle even though he knew he couldn't win. Malon even tried to comfort him all that she could but he always continued on about his pain. After that he would always get mad over every little thing. He would go into these sudden outbursts of angriness. He couldn't stand the fact the he was defeated by Ganondorf, not because he went down in battle, but because he ran away.

Link was out preparing the hideout. The hideout was to be at the end of the ranch where there were two cows eating and a bunch or crates. If you move the crates right than you can find a fair size hole in the wall. You crawl through a long hallway then you would come into a little room (**A/N:** in the game, the hole is a little small only for kid link to fit in (in this story anybody or thing can fit in the hole (you still can't see it with a crate covering it)) and in the little room you'll find a heart piece). In the little room theirs a hole in the ground with ladder leading down to a small house (**A/N:** not in the game). This is where the hideout was supposed to be. Link was making sure it was tidy and well hidden. Weeks earlier Talon and Ingo were telling people that they were going to sneak to the land owned by Princess Peach. This way if anybody were to be questioned of their disappearance, people would have to assume that they were where Peach lives. They didn't want to leave the ranch. Now no matter what happens they were safe or so it seemed.

Malon began take her things out to the hideout. Talon and Ingo were already out there waiting for her. Link went to go take care of Epona. Malon walked inside the little room. There were two cows eating hay and a bunch of crates. In the wall though was a hole. She made her way through the wall, into the little room, and down the ladder. There she was in the little house that which was going to be her home for a while. She looked around the house there was five rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. One of the rooms was really large compared to the others. This room was for the cocous. The horses and cows were going to stay on the ranch being secretly fed by Link. The other four rooms were your fair size rooms. Malon knew she would have to get use to this. It was going to be her home for a while. As long as Link was with her she felt she would be okay.

**Castle**

Ganondorf was furious. They couldn't find the ranchers anywhere. It was bad enough that they couldn't find Link or Zelda. He figured though if he makes the Hylians suffer hard enough he could draw out Zelda. He also figured if he could Links little girlfriend to suffer he could draw him out too but he couldn't find her. However, if Link were a real hero he would help Zelda. Then he could get Link and Zelda at once. Ganondorf sent Wolfos, Stalfoes, and Lizafos to search all of Hyrule. Including the lost woods, Death Mountain, and Zora's domain. Ganondorf didn't only do this because he wanted Zelda and Link but because his anger for the Hylians was growing…

**Lon Lon**

A few weeks later everybody has seemed to get use to the hideout. Malon settled in fine. It was less work for her because all she really needed to do was clean the kitchen and feed the cocous. Link on the other hand had to get up early in the morning to feed the cows and the horses on the ranch. Link would go out of the hideout and feed the horses and cows, as Navi was a watching out for anybody coming towards the ranch. Link also brought in milk from the cows in the hideout area. This was a usually day for the hiders.

As they were hiding, things were getting worse outside of ranch. It has came to the point now that Zora's and Gorons were turning in Hylians who did not have a triforce stamp for rewards. The security was tight on Hyrule's boarders. No body could get in or out. Two nights before Gerudo's rampaged the Kakira Village attacking Hylians and burning shops. Some even beat or killed Hylians. More and more Hylians were going into hiding. Navi kept everybody updated on what was happening outside the ranch. It seem as if the news was getting worse every time Navi tells them about it. Hyrule, once the place of beauty and prosperity, was now a place of sadness and madness.

**Hyrule Field**

Two Stalfoes were searching for Link, Zelda, and the missing ranchers around Lon Lon Ranch. They saw a man with bunny ears running extremely fast around the ranch. The Stalfoes luckily caught up to him after he sat down to take a brake. The man was frightened of the Stalfoes; he was afraid they might hurt him or worse kill him. The Stalfoes looked at the man carefully to make sure that he had a stamp. Then they began to question him.

"How often do you run around the ranch?" asked one of the Stalfoes.

"Just ab-bout everyday." The man responded shivering.

"Then you wouldn't happen to know where the owners of this ranch are?" the other Stalfoe questioned.

"They s-said something ab-bout moving t-to the land of t-t-toadstools (**A/N:** I think that's what it's called)" the man responded still scared half the death.

After the talk, the Stalfoes reported back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf was madder than ever now. But he did let it bother him too much. As long as he had a chance to catch Link he was okay. Even if Link were with Princess Toadstool (Peach for all you slow people) he would have to come back and help Zelda one day. Things were going just fine for Ganondorf.

Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about all the author notes. Just wanted to make sure you guys knew what was going on. Now for a little history. You can skip it if you want. This is just for people who have no idea what the holocaust is.

Discrimination and a little info on Anne Frank 

_On April 1, 1933_ _Hitler had a nationwide boycott on Jewish shops and other business. Jews had to wear the Star of David notifying that they were Jews. A couple of months later, the government passed laws banning Jews for certain things. For example, they were cut from civil service, from education and culture, and they could not farm the land. In 1935 the Nuremburg laws took away Jews citizenship. Jews could not marry non-Jewish people. The law described what was a Jew and who was part-Jew also know as Mischling. Mischling was a person had at least three grandparents who were known as Jews. During the next three years Nazi's begin to take away Jewish rights and possession. Sitting on public benches and swimming in Public pools was illegal for Jews. The government also took away business as well as property. The Nazi reached another level of persicution on November 9, 1939. At the beginning of the night until twenty-four hours later, Jewish owned business and Synagogues were destroyed and burned. They killed and beat dozens of Jews. They arrested 30,000 Jews and sent them to concentration camps. The night was known as Kristallnacht a German word meaning Crystal night. In English we call it the night of broken glasses._

_Anne Frank was born in 1929 in Frankfurt, Germany. She and her family moved to the Netherlands in 1933 after Nazi's start to persecute Jews. In 1942, Nazi's began to invade the Netherlands so the Frank family moved to a secret annex behind the Amsterdam office of her fathers business. Her father made it seemed like they left the Netherlands to make it seemed like they moved. Anne recorded everything that happens in her diary. Two years later Anne's family was betrayed and taken to a concentration camp. Anne in the Belsen concentration camp. Her diary was made in to a book, play, and movie._

I didn't add all this in the story. If you see anything inaccurate please tell me. I'll talk about the concentration camp in the next chapter or the one after that one. I need to know the name of the place where Princess Toadstool lives, if you know. I also need to know how to spell cocou's right because I don't think that's right. Review whether you liked it or not. Toodles.


	3. Finding Zelda

Next chapter is up. I'm happy you're happy everyone's happy. Now read and review…please.

**_All Purpose Disclaimer: _**The same as the other stories I wrote. I also don't own that life of a princess thing.

_The life of a Princess_

_She must make every sacrifice for her country_

_From her birth is well defined_

She must humbly serve her country 

_Play the part she's been assigned_

_She guards the hope of her people_

_Weak and mighty rich and poor_

_Who could ever ask for more?_

_Who could ever ask for more…_

The poem Impa once told her echoed through Zelda's head as she wondered around Kokira. When the Zelda saw Link disappear, she was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Luckily the bridge the sages made was still standing. She rushed across the bridge for her life and never turned back. When she finally entered into Hyrule field she couldn't breath. Not only from because she was tired but mainly because she was surprised. She never knew it would turn out to be this way. While Zelda was trying to think everything seemed to get darker and darker in her eyes the last thing she saw was the color green. After waking up from her faint, Zelda found her self in a house made of all wood. Later on she found out that Saria found her laying half dead in Hyrule field. Since then she's been hanging around Kokira being protected by the Deku Sprout and children. Now, just as Link did, she considered herself a failure even though she knew she couldn't win. It was all her fault. If only she didn't throw Link the ocarina of time in the first place none of this would have happen. Her people now suffered from starvation, death and all kinds of evil substances. Every time she thought about it hurt her inside but she couldn't help it. Her little childish mistake ruin the life of many people and it's only going for the worse. And as for Link, Zelda wasn't even sure if he was even alive or not. Zelda couldn't help but feel bad for everything that happen and was to come…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Link traveled in the fields towards Kokira. He needed to talk to Saria hoping that she was still alive. He could tell Saria just about anything. It has always been like that since they were kids and hopefully it would stay like that. Multiple thoughts ran through Links head and he knew it would be bad for him to keep them inside. The thoughts were from going crazy to suicide. He couldn't tell Malon any of his thoughts being too afraid of how bad it might hurt her. When he told her that he was leaving for a couple hours she looked hurt enough. He left Epona and Navi behind so if anything happens somebody would be able to tell him. Link couldn't help notice that although the skies were still dark as ever and land still dried up dead that there wasn't a single fiend out.

Link entered Kokira hoping the Kokira children still remembered him. The Deku sprout had to explain a lot of things to make sure that every one understood that the hero of time was Link and that he really wasn't one of them, a Kokira child that is. He walked around the forest town as memories appeared in his mind of how fun it used to be here when he was a child. All the children were inside probably afraid that Ganondorf or one of his monsters would come. He came up to Saria house hoping she was inside. But as he begin to enter a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Link? Your still alive?"

Link turn to see who called him not believing it was who he thought it was. A slight relief came upon him as he saw one of his dearest friends…alive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Malon walked around the hideout aimlessly. Being trapped up in one place might have been safe but it sure was boring. Around this time she would probably be riding a horse or maybe even talking with Link about his adventures through out the different temples. Singing was one of her favorite things to do. But times have been so bad that she couldn't get here self to do it any more. Adjusting to the hideout was harder than she thought it would be. After doing here chores there wasn't many things to do. Not being able to go with Link any time he went out made things even worse. But it was for her safety and that was a good thing. Since Link said he was leaving for a couple of hours, which was longer than usual, she was worried about him. He's been acting really weird and always looked so hurt. She hoped he wouldn't do anything that he would regret or worst couldn't regret.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Navi flew around Hyrule checking on how things were going. This was like a daily task for her. Everything seemed to be normal though or what was now known as normal. It was sad to see Hylians dieing and starving but there was nothing she could do about it. The Gorons and Zora's never really seemed to function the same way they used too knowing that one the other kingdoms now suffered. They, them selves, were also too scared to face the Ganondorf and his army of killing Gerudo's. Navi sadly flew over to the dessert, a place where she hardly ever checked being afraid what might happen if she was caught. The sneaky fairy hid behind rocks as she saw the monsters of Hyrule building something very strange, yet in a way, very scary. She spotted the evil talking over with Nabooru about some type of death system. Navi listened closely to what Ganondorf was talking about. While she did so, she began to get frightened. She to tell had to tell Malon. The fairy flew speedily to Malon back at the hideout

"Malon big bad problem"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So thoughts of suicide, seems as if I wasn't the only one."

"What? I didn't think you were having them too. "

Zelda and Link talked as they walked towards the forest meadow to see Saria. Once again Link found it weird that there wasn't one single monster out.

"Being a princess is not as easy as most people think it is. And what's happening now isn't making things any easier."

"You know it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have coward out. Some hero I am"

"No Link it was my fault. And it all started from my stupid mistake. I shouldn't have thrown you that Ocarina. Ganondorf wouldn't have followed into the temple of time and none of this would have happen."

"That might be true but either way it was always my destiny to save Hyrule."

"And as Princess it was always my job to guard the hope of my people." _From birth well define_.

From then on there was a long silent. The forest it self was dark and quiet with nothing but owls howling and crickets chirping. Not even the skull kids were out playing their instruments. The scrubs were hiding deep under ground and even as they approach the maze things seem to be awkward. Not a single fiend was out. But of course as the walked up the stairs there was the sweet sound of Saria's Song.

" Zelda I'm so happy your…Link you're alive," Saria said as the two went up to her.

"Yeah I'm pretty surprise to see you still living my self" Link said.

"Saria what's wrong?" Zelda asked as she saw Saria's face filled with fear.

"Nabooru said told me something horrible. Gannon is building something to kill all the Hylians." Saria said.

"Hold on I thought Nabooru was working with Gannon?" Link said confused.

"She is as a spy for us. Continue Saria." Zelda said desperately wanting here was going to happen the Hylians.

"That would explain why all the monsters and fiends are gone. Busy building a death trap" Link said to him self.

"There was something about death camps. The camps were filled with different ways to annihilate Hylians" Saria explain. "Zelda what do we do?"

"I…don't know…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So these camps are designed to only kill Hylians?" Malon asked. Every body sat in the living room listening to the terrible news Navi had for them.

"Or anybody who gets in there way" Navi said. "The camps are scattered around the dessert. Gannon also said something about the biggest camp was to be near the spirit temple."

"Probably the most deadliest too" Talon added.

"What do we do?" Navi asked.

"We should tell Link he could figure something out." Malon said.

"Even if we did tell him what can he do? If I'm not mistaken the so called "Hero of Time" ran away from Gannon remember?" Ingo said.

"What was that?" Malon angrily asked.

"Come down Malon" Talon said.

"I'm back," Link said as he entered the room.

"Link Gannon has these camps-

"I know already know" Link said cutting off Navi.

"How?" Navi asked.

"Saria explained it already us" Link explained.

"Us?" Malon asked confused.

"Me and Zelda"

"Good to here they are still alive" Malon said. "How did Saria know?"

"Nabooru told her. She's actually a spy for us."

"That explains a lot."

"So what do we do?" Talon asked.

"We don't know yet," Link said.

"Figures, you haven't been very helpful lately?" Ingo said.

"Can we talk, privately?" Link asked Malon ignoring Ingo's comment.

"Sure" She said as she got up. Talon gave Ingo an evil glare.

"Those comments weren't necessary you know. The young man is already going through bad times as it is"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Zelda did mention one option," Link said.

"And that was"

"She said I should go back and fight Gannon."

"That'd be good. It's hard just to sit around knowing that people are being hurt."

"Yeah but there is one problem"

"What?"

"I'm scarred"

**A/N:** Once again thank you for reviewing. Now for the history part. As usually you don't have to read it's just for the people who don't understand the Holocaust. Besides, school is out anyways. At least for me it is. A little disclaimer: some of the information came from the **World Book Millennium 2000** Encyclopedia. Enjoy:

Concentration Camps 

Concentration camp arrived shortly after Adolf Hitler started his reign over Germany. One of the first concentration camps was formed in 1933 in Dachau (which is the camp most people visit today). It held homosexual's, socialist and just about anybody Hitler hated. Later on, in 1939, the camps begin to turn into slave labor camps. Workers were forced to work long hard hours in bad weather conditions. When it came to 1941, Nazi's began to make what they called Vernichtungslager or in English death camps. These camps only served one purpose: to kill the Jews the fastest way possible. And one of those ways just happens to be using poison gas. When 1942 ended there were all ready six Vernichtungslager created. One of the main ones and worst ones was Auschwitz, which was in Poland (but then it was owned by Germany so in a way it was really in Germany). If you were a prisoner entering Auschwitz they would strip you of your clothes and possessions. The women, children, handicapped and weak were sent straight to the gas chambers and as of the rest slave complex. If any of the workers got too weak or sick they were either killed by a guard or worked till death. After they died, the Nazi's would take any gold teeth from there mouth and burn the dead bodies. Auschwitz it self killed 1 ¼ million people including Jews (of course), gypsies, Poles, and soviet prisoners.

**A/N:** Even though concentration camps started off being work camps, I'm just going just skip to them being death camps or Vernichtungslager (I really like this word if you haven't notice already. Thanks for reading and review please like it or not. It's always good to here other people opinions bad or good. If you're an anonymous reviewer and you just so happen to leave your email just there when you review the story I'll email you and tell you when I'll update. If you don't want me to email you when I update then just don't write your email address down. Bye bye.


End file.
